


The Best Parts

by Saiika



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiika/pseuds/Saiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of moments between the devastation on the roof and the return to the Squad.  Swearing.  Spoilery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Parts

Rain snapped around her, but she couldn’t feel it. It was amazing how sometimes her feelings were much too big, exploding out of her chest and rending her skin from the inside out, and other times there was just…nothing.

Right now she was somewhere between everything and nothing. Maybe it was just so much, too much – what was that called?

Shock. She was probably going into shock.

Harley Quinn prided herself on being resourceful and she had absolutely no fucking use for shock.

So she peeled herself off the pavement and found a rusty old ladder that would let her get off the roof without breaking her legs. Her legs were too fabulous to be broken.

She got about two stories down before it flashed in her mind – two eyes, black pinprick pupils boring into hers and a flash of a smile, a perfect smile, the best smile, and a hand reaching for her, if she would just reach back – 

And then she was falling, falling again; she had been here before, plunging into a vat, except this time there was just a solid crunch. A damp reek. A dumpster. She’d fallen off the ladder into a dumpster.

Fucking. Hell.

Whatever. She lay there for a moment, the air slowly coming back into her lungs. There was nothing now. One fiery blast and –

No. Nope. She wasn’t going to punk out like this. Maybe he wasn’t here, but…this wasn’t how it was going to be. There were things bigger than her happening right now.

There were people counting on her. It called back to something in her past, something she was before she was finished becoming herself. A part of her that was still there, just one piece of a larger whole. That piece was still in there, and it wanted the same thing as the rest of her.

Nothing as schmaltzy as wanting to belong. That was crap. She didn’t need blind acceptance from strangers. Fuck them. Fuck them all.

She wanted all the trimmings and trappings that came with family. Trust. Devotion. Faith. And not some ridiculous Sunday school garbage. No, she wanted what came with someone believing in what you could do, in what you could be, before you even knew what that was yourself.

He gave that to her. She was all the best parts of herself now, just like he knew she could be.

And even if he wasn’t here now, she was still those best parts of herself, and there were people who needed her.

The moment was over and there was no part of her that was down to stay in the dumpster and cry. She scrambled out and sprinted through the rain back toward the tower. It felt like a lifetime had passed since the helo – 

No fucking time for that.

There was still a little grime clinging to her so she scrubbed herself new with the rain, and then settled on top of one of the cars. How happy they’d be to see her! She’d be all smiles for them.

She brushed her hair back, and her fingers clung momentarily to the gold of her choker. PUDDIN. When he gave this to her…her heart pounded, a jackhammer against her ribs. She always wanted people to ask about it, just so she could say…

She jerked as though electrified, and then carefully, steadily unclasped it from her neck. A poisonous moment of hesitation passed and she threw it away, terrified that it might somehow glue itself to her hand. The thought of someone asking her about it now nearly destroyed her. 

And now that her new motley crew was walking up to her, proper impressed by her glamorous reappearance, there was no room for the feelings that were threatening to ruin her from the inside out.

She smiled.


End file.
